


【张颜齐×你】我的未来，都与你有关

by TataTsui



Category: R1SE (Band), 创造营2019, 张颜齐
Genre: F/M, 破镜重圆
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TataTsui/pseuds/TataTsui
Relationships: 张颜齐×你
Kudos: 8





	【张颜齐×你】我的未来，都与你有关

（一）

©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©

晚上十一点半，张颜齐坐在去机场的出租车上，看着始终没有亮起过的手机界面，叹了口气。按亮又熄灭的锁屏，是你俩在花果山阅片室的时候拍的搞怪合照，他开始怀念起你的笑脸。

本来这个时候他应该在家里，在你身旁睡下了的。可甜蜜的转折发生在他去洗澡的时候。日常帮他收拾衣服掏口袋的你在口袋里发现了一张工工整整折起来的邀请函:

张颜齐先生，感谢您报名此次的青年唱作人集训营，经层层选拔，恭喜您入围最终名单。本次集训为期一年，请在网上确认后，于xx日前到我司总部报道，届时将统一飞往……… 上面写的报道日期正是两天后。

你的表情已经不能控制地冷了下来，拿着纸一时怔住。不是说好下个月带你一起回重庆见叔叔阿姨的吗？和你谈了两年都没和家里人提过，倒是不声不响准备离开，把你一个人抛下一年。你也是女孩子，也想要安全感啊……

他洗完澡擦着头出来的时候，惯例想把你抱进怀里亲亲眉心，却被你强硬地推开，才察觉出今天的你有什么异常。“宝贝，怎么了……”他有点委屈地耷拉着眼皮试探地靠近你一点。

你把邀请函往他手里塞，眼尾都不向他的方向扫一扫，“你的未来根本就没有我。” 你气的是他从来没有和你提过这回事，明明你一直都是最支持他去追梦的人啊。这次一言不发地报名参加时长这么久的集训，仿佛真的想偷偷走掉而不要你了，你心里越想越难过，咬住嘴唇不让自己示弱哭出来。

他看到这张纸出现在你手中时，闪过一丝懊恼，随即皱起了眉头，嘴唇微张想解释些什么。

他想告诉你，一开始本来就只是试着报名，竞争太大了，根本没想过能进入最后的决选；他不告诉你，是不想再让你为他担心；机会难得，但和你又有言在先，他也在纠结要不要去，还没有做好决定才不告诉你……

但可惜，这一切都被堵在喉咙说不出口，因为在一句“你听我解释”之后，他就被激动的你推出了房间锁上了门，还冲着门外喊:“你走吧，以后可以去你所有想去的地方，不用再被我束缚了！”

他敲了半个小时的门，你依然觉得是他的错，也坚持着不开门。你给他发了条微信，“要不先分开一阵子吧，我要求太高了，我们可能真的不适合。”

过了两分钟之后，敲门声沉寂了下来。你听见他的脚步声往门口去了，好像还拖上了平时出差的箱子，故意在客厅来回走了好几遍。他好像在故意引起你的注意，期待着下一秒你会把门锁旋开，跑出去抱住他说对不起，请你留下来。

可是你丝毫不打算示弱。发完微信安静下来之后，你满脑子想的，都是平时他对你不上心的点滴:在食堂吃饭从来都不记得帮你多拿一副碗筷；加班回来的几次他都直接睡了，也没有留便条告诉你哪里有可以热的饭菜；约会看电影，没有几次不是因为录音录到忘记时间才跑过来导致迟到的……你边想越觉得不值得。

张颜齐微信早就给你发了十几条“宝贝，对不起，让我好好跟你说说可以吗”，但一直等不到你的回复。觉得你太不可理喻的他挥手招了一辆出租就去了机场。既然情场失意，事业总不能落下，干脆提前两天过去熟悉一下环境吧。

快看到远处机场的灯光了，张颜齐一摸口袋，发现外套夹层里空空荡荡的，身份证和护照都不在。徒劳地翻了翻包，自然也是空荡荡的。每次出门，必需的证件总是你帮他收拾好，叮嘱他放在了哪个口袋里，又或是你帮他保管。他第一次一个人出门，竟然理所当然地没带证件。

他犹豫了一下，决定硬着头皮回一趟家。折腾到这个点，平时都要睡美容觉的你应该已经睡着了，速去速回，应该不会被你发现，他安慰自己。

他招呼司机师傅掉头，终于在凌晨一点又回到家门口。他将钥匙小心地插进锁孔，无声地转动几下。进门之后，他发现卧室的门竟然开着，还露出一丝亮光，还有窸窸窣窣的声音。

张颜齐有些惊讶又有些好奇，轻轻放下行李，走过去，从门缝间往里看。

数落过他的不是之后，你打算把你们之间的回忆都整理好，该删就删，该还就还。先是搬出礼物盒整理了一通，把他送的猴子玩偶，rapper娃娃和情侣手链等等等等都归好类，放进纸箱里。后来你不知怎的，就打开了电视，打算把电视上存过的vlog都删掉。

你想着这是最后一次看到这些视频了，便想在它们消失前再看一遍。美好的回忆还是属于我自己的啊，能记得多少就看时间够不够善良了。

一起去迪士尼，一起去蹦床，一起进鬼屋……你看着他明明很害怕却还是努力护着你的样子，心里涌起一阵心酸和不舍。一个个点开看，每一个都好有意义，你的气一点点消失，他对你真的挺好的。你舍不得删了。

最后一个视频，你从来没有一起拍过的印象，好奇地点开，原来是半个月前，在你毫不知情的情况下张颜齐的半自拍vlog。你还记得你当时发高烧，在他下班回来之后昏昏沉沉的说了一句好不舒服就去睡了。

他喂了你两大杯水和一板退烧药，就把你抱到床上睡了。迷迷糊糊之中，你察觉到他好像一直在换冷毛巾帮你冰敷。这场病多久之后怎么好的你都忘了。

在vlog里，他在昏暗的床尾低声耳语，“小傻猪最近不知道是不是太累了，突然生病了，我早就说过平时要多休息多运动，不要老是加班，” ……“天都快亮了，等你醒过来，我一定要告诉你，我都在你床边蹲了一晚上了，洗毛巾的冰水都泡热了，怎么还是一点都不降温啊……” 然后他又抱了两大床棉被把你裹住，把镜头凑近你的脸，拍你忽闪忽闪的眼睫毛。

你看着看着眼泪又慢慢流出来了，感性达人张颜齐的女友本质也是个感性女达人罢了。你长大之后，每次发烧都是自己在床上翻来覆去睡不着，浑身大汗地熬过去的。再也没有人像你小时候爸爸对你那样仔细地帮你物理降温，陪你直到退烧。

你突然好想念那个肩膀宽阔的男生，“张颜齐，你回来吧…好不好……是我太冲动了，我还是舍不得你……” 你一边抽噎一边摩挲着他送你的手镯，一边自言自语。

下一秒，你的腰从后面被紧紧地环住。以为是幻觉的你一惊，下意识地想挣开，转头却又被紧紧地拥入了一个怀抱里。

你靠在一米八的男孩子的胸前，嗅到了那阵你为他特意挑选的熟悉的乌木香。

（二）

“我不走了，留下来陪你。”熟悉的声音响起，你不敢相信前一秒还在想念的人，下一秒就出现在了你的眼前，只好也用力地回抱。哪怕是梦也让它再长久一点，再逼真一点吧。

你埋头啜泣，稚气地吸了吸鼻子。他却把距离拉开了一点，松开你的腰，手沿着颈部上移，轻轻地捧起了你的脸。太近的距离让你透过他眉间松散的刘海看到了背后带着雾气的双眼。“闭上眼，乖。”他低沉的声音让你身体一酥，手一颤，轻轻地扯住他的衣角，找好受力点，听话地闭上了双眼。

他轻轻发出一声叹息。随后，轻柔而密集的吻在你的脸上绽放。刚经历冷风吹袭的微凉的唇印在你的眼睛上，仿佛神在应验你最美的祈祷。从眼睛一路往下，睫毛，脸颊，他的唇拂过一寸寸肌肤，微微伸出的舌尖把你的泪水一点点舔舐干净。“可以原谅我吗……”他的声音沙哑，听起来闷闷的，近在咫尺得像是威胁而不是哀求。

但你早就不气了，“嗯。”你小声地点点头。肌肤相接的瞬间，你感觉到他的脸也冰冰凉凉还带点湿润，想不是刚才偷看的时候也偷偷哭了鼻子。于是你也大胆地抬起头，双手覆上他的脸颊，东一下，西一下地把他的泪痕吻干，像是要把他刚才的温柔尽数归还。

他也乖乖地站着，迎接你迟来的爱的谅解和洗礼。直到你的唇游走到了他的腮边，他才把头一歪，转为主动攻势，追着你的双唇啃咬。他的长舌毋容置疑地撬开了你的牙关，身体还沉浸在激动的酥软里的你自然招架不住，被他裹挟着一起跳跃，回旋。

他强烈的男性气息把你覆盖，原本苍白冰凉的唇在互相刺激下变得火热，你透不过气，努力喘息，一抓住机会就偏头往后躲。揽着你的腰往自己身体贴近的他不肯放过你，你越躲，他越近。

你感受两个人紧紧相贴的那处渐渐有什么硬硬的东西顶住了你，下身一片炙热和紧绷。你慌了神，脚步踉跄，嘴上毫无章法地接纳他的气焰越来越嚣张的侵略之吻，手却撑在他肩膀上，企图推开一丝空隙透透气。

他终于微微放开了你，你还没来得及为此庆幸，紧接着他就把你公主抱起来，轻轻地横放在了沙发上，然后不紧不慢的脱掉出门前的风衣，整个人沉沉地压在了你的身上。

他低下头，像乞求原谅的大狗狗一样，埋在你的肩窝里蹭了蹭。你涌起一阵难受，伸出手紧紧圈住他的脖颈，像是抓住了一件失而复得的宝物。

他留意到你的态度软下来了，微微一笑，在你耳边说:“那就…让我用自己的方式来补偿你吧。” 你耳根一红，猜到了他在预谋些什么，一边贪恋着他怀抱的温暖，一边佯怒地捶捶他的背。

你既然没有反抗，下一秒他就低头含住了你的耳垂，伴随着轻轻的咬噬，敏感又吃痛的你身体不自觉地扭了扭，嘴边溢出细碎的呻吟。他像是得到了鼓励一样，舌尖嚣张地在你下颌一勾，描摹你的唇形，又游移到了你洁白的脖子上。他四处轻轻地吮吸，种下属于自己的印记。

沿着脖子往下，锁骨，再到被浴袍襟领挡住的胸前，他不着急着解开，先是用舌头探进去，惹得你一阵颤栗，你的手徒劳地拢紧衣襟。他把你的手拨开，将你腰间的绑带一松，顿时你几近一丝不挂的春光占据了他的视野，他的喉结上下滚动了一下。看着你慌张的侧身和欲盖弥彰的手，他的欲望和征服欲更膨胀了一点。

他的唇舌填补着你的空虚和慌乱，一只手撑起来以免把你压疼，另一只手单刀直入地从小腹滑上你胸前的柔软，两边的圆被他雨露均沾地揉捏成各种形状。他放开了你的唇之后，又低头含住了一边的乳尖，另一边用指腹轻点，或者夹着轻轻一揪，紧张得你腰间弓起，轻轻撞上了他的……

他闷着喉咙轻吼一声，再也忍不住，把衣服往上一扯，丢在地上。你也红着脸帮忙解掉皮带，他只松开了裤腰没有脱下来，内裤扯到一半，他牵引着你的手沿着小腹伸进去，握住了已经坚硬的巨物，让你毫无章法地轻轻撸动。

刚才的前戏也已经让你下身湿润，你见他低头埋在你的胸前动作，迟迟没有进攻的打算，突然促狭地放开了手中的坚硬，挺起腰身，往那里蹭了蹭。枪在穴口出摩擦，你故意在他耳边发出催情的呻吟，让他气息一滞。他咬咬牙，不管了，把你的腰压下，一个穿刺填满了你的空虚。

仿佛一下就顶到了最深处，你在他的肩膀上咬出了浅浅的牙印。说好是他的弥补，所以他的每一下动作都以让你舒服为标准，他不紧不慢地抽动，九浅一深的动作让你无比的舒适。在他一次次抽到一半时，你便又像蛇一样缠上他，尽力往前送。你的腿部早已弯曲起来挂在他精壮的腰上，随着他的动作起伏。

察觉到你的依恋，他突然加快了速度，肉体碰撞的声音让你恍惚又羞耻，可你全身被难以名状的快感包围，终于忍不住发出嗯哦啊好厉害的呻吟。你的叫声像是他冲锋的号角，一下比一下更猛烈的撞击像要和你一起冲上云端，又落入贪念深渊。

你以为在快感快到顶峰的时候他就能结束，没想到他的耐力这么强。平时是忍了多久啊……

他突然撑起身子，你以为他要就此抽离，说什么也不愿放开挂在他身上的手和腿。刚想撒娇“别……别走”，他就把你抱起，换了个姿势，让你跨坐在他的腿上，用腿量他的腰围。

从来没有试过的体位让你有些害羞和紧张，只好低头埋在他的颈窝，手撑在他宽阔的胸膛上。他轻笑，继续发动进攻，先将你的臀往后稍抬，又狠狠地按进去。

在这种姿势下，深度比刚才深得多，他的硕大像把钻头，一次次往你的更深处开垦。引导了几次之后，他把主动权交给你，让你肆意摆动腰肢，你要多少，就给你多少。

夹杂着刺痛的快感让你欲罢不能。张颜齐你好会……呜呜你好厉害 我顶不住了 你带着哭腔在他耳边示弱。

忘了顶弄了多久，你终于在筋疲力尽中感受到一阵痉挛，花穴紧紧的包裹住了他的炙热，他在闷哼一声中喷洒了出来。你才迟来地意识到，今天没有做安全措施。

他仿佛看透了你的心思，抚摸着你柔软的发丝，在眉间落下一个深情的吻，“别怕，” 

“我的未来，都和你有关。” 

你茫然地靠在他的胸前，听见他坚实的心跳。

“过两个星期就一起回重庆吧，去见见我爸妈好吗？”

傻瓜，我当然知道你对我的心意了。 

只是和我在一起不是要你牺牲掉未来广阔的天空，我想陪你站上更远更大更耀眼的舞台啊。

“明天起来我就帮你收拾去集训的行李，等你回来我再陪你回重庆。” 

四目相对，温柔和坚定尽收眼底。他紧紧地把你拥在怀里，“谢谢。”

**************END*************


End file.
